


שלוש פעמים שטעו, ופעם אחת שצדקו

by Daughter_of_hades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_hades/pseuds/Daughter_of_hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>שלוש פעמים שהתבלבלו במערכות היחסים של ניקו, ופעם אחת שצדקו</p>
            </blockquote>





	שלוש פעמים שטעו, ופעם אחת שצדקו

**פעם ראשונה:**

שיקולל בן הדוד שלו. שתקולל פנימיית וסטאובר הול. שתקולל-  
את הקללות שלו קטעו קולות של וויכוח. הוויכוח נשמע מחדר קטן באמצע המסדרון. מרטין התחיל להתלבט – כשהודיע לבן הדוד שלו שהוא בא לבקר, הוא הבהיר לו טוב מאוד מה יקרה אם אחד מאנשי הצוות יתפוס אותו, ועדיין...  
הוא הציץ בחדר, בחור ובחורה ישבו שם על הכיסאות. לבחורה ולבחור, היה עור בצבע זית, לבחורה היה כובע רחב שכיסה את השיער השחור שלה.  
לבחורה – שאפשר היה גם לכנות ילדה, היא נראתה כבת שלוש עשרה – היה מבט כעוס על פניה, והיא צרחה על הבחור באיטלקית. הבחור – שנראה יותר צעיר ממנה – נראה כועס גם הוא, הביט בה בכל זאת במבט אוהב, כאילו היא כל עולמו. מרטין המשיך בדרכו, תוהה עם הבחורה יודעת כמה בן הזוג שלה אוהב אותה.  רק כשהגיע לחדרו של בן דודו [סוף סוף!] שם לב לכמה ששניהם נראו דומה במראה. עור זית, שיער שחור- הם ככל הנראה קרובי משפחה. 

**פעם שנייה:**

פרסי, לא כל כך הבין את הבעיה של ניקו. אז הוא אהב את אנבת`, אז מה? אנבת` הייתה נהדרת, אין בחור שלא יאהב אותה. בפעם הראשונה שהוא קלט **כמה** שניקו מאוהב בה, קרתה כבר מהפעם הראשונה שהתחמק מחברתה.  
פרסי וניקו ישבו ביחד בשולחן בחדר האוכל במחנה החצויים. טכנית אסור לשבת בשולחן שלא של ההורה האולימפי שלך, אבל מי יעיר לאחד מהבנים של שלושת הגדולים?  
לפתע אנבת` התיישבה ליד ניקו, מחייכת ומסתכלת בפרסי במבט משועשע, ככל הנראה מכמות המייפל ששם על הפנקייקים שלו.  
"מתי אתה רוצה לצאת לדייט שלנו?" היא שאלה את פרסי, ככל הנראה לא שמה לב שניקו החוויר ועזב את השולחן.  
פרסי הגיע למסקנה, שהגיע הזמן לומר לניקו שהגיע הזמן להתגבר על אנבת`.

**פעם שלישית:**

אנבת`, תמיד ידעה מה הבעיה של ניקו להיות בחברתה. הוא היה מאוהב בה. למעשה, היא די ריחמה עליו. לנער הצעיר ממנה בשלוש שנים לא היה שום סיכוי איתה. היא הגיעה למסקנה שהיא צריכה לדבר איתו, לכן היא ביצעה מעשה.  
ניקו, ישב ליד האגם, כשלצידו וויל סולאס, איתו התיידד לאחרונה. כשאנבת` הגיעה, מנסה להחליט מה לומר, אחרי הכל, לומר, "אני יודעת שאתה אוהב אותי, תתמודד כבר!" היה מעט בוטה.  
"וויל," התחילה, "אכפת לך, לתת לי ולניקו רגע?" וויל קם ממקומו בלי לומר מילה. והלך לדרכו.  
"ניקו, אני מודעת לכך ש... קשה לך עם זה שאני עם פרסי-"  
למראה ההפתעה, ניקו נראה משועשע. "אם את מתכוונת להגיד לי להתגבר עלייך, אין טעם. פרסי כבר אמר לי את זה." אנבת` האדימה קלות. איך לא חשבה שפרסי ידבר איתו?  
"בסדר, אם כך, אני מקווה שתתייחס ברצינות לשיחה הזו. יש הרבה **בנות** נחמדות במחנה-"  
"אני בסדר אנבת`." כעת ניקו כבר לא נראה משועשע, הוא נראה עצבני. ואפילו אנבת`, שהחשיבה את עצמה לאמיצה, ידעה לברוח כשניקו עצבני. היא נעלמה באופק במהירות, מפספסת את המראה המיוחד של וויל מרים גבה לניקו ושואל, "עוד פעם השיחה הזו?!" משועשע.

**פעם רביעית:**

ג`ייסון בדיוק חזר למחנה אחרי תקופה ארוכה במיוחד כשראה את וויל וניקו יושבים יחד מתחת לעץ האורן.  
ג`ייסון שמח שניקו סוף- סוף מצא לעצמו חבר. החצוי הצעיר היה בודד מדי.  
כשג`ייסון התקרב אל הזוג, הוא שמע את וויל שואל את ניקו בעדינות, "אז, הגיע הזמן שנצא לדייט, לא?"  
הוא נמלא אימה. הדבר האחרון שניקו צריך כרגע זה לברוח מהמחנה בגלל שהוא אוהב את וויל. אבל אז הוא שמע קול חלוש עונה, "בוודאי, יש כנס שאני רוצה ללכת אליו, רוצה לבוא איתי?"  
"הכנס על המשחק הזה שאתה תמיד משחק עם פרנק?"  
"כן."  
אנחה מיואשת. "אני אבוא."  
מממ.... תהה ג`ייסון, אולי וויל לא **כזה** גרוע. בכל זאת, כדאי להזהיר אותו. החצוי הצעיר בוודאי זקוק לשיחה על מה **בדיוק** יקרה לו אם יפגע בניקו. אולי שווה להכניס גם את הייזל לשיחה, האלים יודעים כמה שהיא טובה עם החרב שלה ואולי זה גם יחסוך לו צורך באת חפירה.


End file.
